


Dessert

by sevanderslice



Series: Serenade [2]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-04
Updated: 2013-01-04
Packaged: 2017-11-23 15:42:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/623787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevanderslice/pseuds/sevanderslice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaidan and Shepard share an icy treat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dessert

**Author's Note:**

> Written for "Kaidan Porn Week" on tumblr. This fic is very NSFW. 
> 
> In my head this story takes place somewhere between parts 1 and 2 of my fic "Serenade," but there's no real reason it has to.

Shepard licked her spoon slowly, relishing every second as the cool, creamy dessert melted on her tongue and hit her taste buds.  _God_ , that was delicious!  Her eyes were very nearly ready to roll back into her head.  The Commander was so completely immersed in the experience, she jumped a little when her Lieutenant sat down across from her in the otherwise deserted mess.

Kaidan leaned forward on his forearms, his lovely brown eyes nearly doubling in size when he got a good look at what she was eating.  “ _Where_ ,” he emphasized breathlessly, “did you get ice cream?  We’re in the back end of the terminus.”

“Nobare,” She mumbled around a mouthful of vanilla cream.  To her horror, she felt her cheeks grow pink. 

Kaidan smirked at her. “Was it a present from the geth perhaps?” he quipped, “A peace offering in the hopes of an amicable truce?”

“I may,” she admitted, not quite meeting his accusatory gaze, “have saved a little private stash for myself in the back of the freezer.  Ice cream is a particular weakness of mine.”

“A particular weakness, huh?”  He drawled, leaning in even closer across the table. Shepard could barely tear her gaze away from the playful sparkle in his whiskey colored eyes.   “That’s some dangerous information you just gave me.  Who knows what I could do with it?  How many different factions do you suppose would like to know the key to bringing down the first human Spectre?  I bet Saren would pay a pretty penny.”

The Commander released a light chuckle.  “I trust you to use your powers for good, Lieutenant.”

Kaidan’s grin grew wide and Shepard felt little flutters low in her belly.  “I’ll try to live up to your expectations, ma’am.”

“Um,” She held up her spoon, “do you want a bite?”

“Really?” Shock was evident on Kaidan’s handsome face.  “Are you sure?”

“Ice cream helps me de-stress,” she told him, shrugging her shoulders. “And if anyone I know needs to relax a bit more, it’s you.  Besides,” she added with a smirk, “If you share in the crime, you can’t rat me out.” 

Kaidan’s deep, throaty chuckles were so sexy, Shepard felt them deep in her core.  “Is that so, Commander?” He asked. 

“Mmmm hmmm.” She hummed, scooping a good dollop of the vanilla cream up onto her spoon.  She held it up, about an inch from his full lips. “Come on.  You know you want some.”

Instead of just leaning in to take the bite she offered, Kaidan slid his long fingers around Shepard’s hand to stabilize the spoon.  They’d touched before of course; in the heat of battle, or when handing off a weapon, but this was different.  This touch was deliberate and the heat of it seeped through Shepard’s skin, leaving a tingling buzz everywhere they made contact.  This, combined with the smoldering look he gave her as he finally leaned in to take the offered bite, and Shepard could barely breathe.

He moaned low in his throat as the sweet dessert hit his tongue, eyes closing as the ecstasy of taste overwhelmed him.  A white, sticky drip slipped off the spoon and landed on Shepard’s palm, but she hardly noticed, so engrossed was she in Kaidan’s erotic display.  She took a deep breath and squirmed a little in her seat; a couple more seconds and she’d need new panties.        

“Oh, that’s good.” He sighed, finally coming up for air.  His eyes flicked down to her palm, still gently wrapped in his.  “Oops,” he laughed, noticing the little spill.  “I guess we need to take care of that.” 

Shepard moved to tug her hand away and was surprised to meet light resistance.  A second later she gasped as Kaidan’s hot tongue made contact with her skin, lapping the melted cream off her palm in one long, slow stroke. 

“What are you doing?” she breathed, overwhelmed.  Shipboard flirting was one thing but this - he made another stroking motion with his tongue, this time skimming over the soft skin of her wrist – this was something else entirely. 

“I’m enjoying my dessert,” he answered, leaving a trail of fire as his mouth moved up her arm. He gently nipped the delicate crook of her elbow, before soothing it with a kiss.  “But that’s right.  You only offered me one taste.  The rest is supposed to be your guilty little pleasure.”  He leaned back in his seat and scooped a bit more ice cream onto the spoon.  Shepard’s mouth fell open as he proceeded to spread a long line of vanilla down the column of his throat.  “Come on,” he drawled, throwing her earlier taunt right back at her.  “You know you want some.”

The decision weighed in Shepard’s mind for no longer than half a heartbeat before she was rounding the side of the table.  Her lieutenant was still sprawled in the chair when she reached him, so she stood between his open knees and leaned in close to his body.   He turned his chin to the side, exposing the full column of his throat for her perusal.  She licked her lips as the heavy cream melted and dripped down the hot, tanned skin. 

“Do it,” he whispered, and Shepard could resist no longer. 

They both moaned the instant she made contact, her tongue scraping across day-old stubble and sweet cream.  Kaidan’s hands flew to her hips, holding her in place as she lapped him up.  A second later he was reaching for the carton again.  Another long line of vanilla was spread across the opposite side of his neck. 

Shepard obliged him, greedily drinking the melted dessert as she nipped and sucked on the sexy angle of his jaw.  The spicy taste of his skin, combined with the cool sweetness of ice cream was a heady mix she felt all the way to her groin.  The pressure was building at an alarming rate and was liable drive her mad if she didn’t get some relief soon.

As if reading her mind, Kaidan pulled her up to straddle his hips, roughly thrusting up once into apex of her thighs.  She gasped loudly as the hard ridge of his erection rubbed against her clit through their clothes.    

“I thought you’d like that,” he growled pushing up into her again.  Shepard moaned louder, before plucking the spoon right out of his hand. 

“I’m going to like this a whole lot more,” she declared, before smearing a line of ice cream over his lips. 

The kiss that followed was the most erotic experience of Shepard’s life.  He stabbed his fingers through her short, red hair and palmed her scalp as she pressed into him.  His lips were warm under the cold cream and she lapped it away to get to the sweetness underneath. She sucked sugar from his tongue and licked it from his teeth before once more reaching behind them for the little dessert carton.    

“You’re getting your uniform all messy,” she announced, as the spoon dripped onto his shirt. “That’s unacceptable, Lieutenant.  I suggest you remedy the situation.”

“Aye, aye, Ma’am,” he agreed breathlessly, before whipping his shirt off over his head and tossing it to the floor. 

Shepard stood once more to get better access to the long expanse of skin he’d just revealed.  His head fell back in a groan as she smeared the cold spoon across his chest.  Ice cream dripped onto one brown male nipple, making it pucker as he hissed and jerked in reaction.  She sucked it into her mouth, warming it with her tongue even as she applied more of the cold cream to its twin. 

Down, down, down she trailed the spoon, leaving a cold, sticky line of vanilla cream across his abs and into the little trail of hair that disappeared into his fatigues.  She lapped up her dessert greedily, before kneeling to unbutton his fly with deft fingers

“I don’t think I’m quite done yet,” she purred, enjoying his gasp as she gently pulled his erection out of his boxer briefs.  “There’s still more dessert left.” 

Kaidan nearly screamed as she filled her mouth with a large scoop of ice cream right before sucking him in between her lips.  He bucked and moaned as she swirled her tongue around the ridges of his head, letting her dessert melt against his skin as she swallowed it down. 

She slipped a hand through the opening of his fly to caress his balls, gently pressing and rolling them as she pumped his cock up and down.  He smoothed his fingers through her hair as she sucked him, all his muscles tensing in apparent effort not to thrust down her throat.  Shepard hummed her approval, which only made him pant that much harder.

Kaidan only lasted another minute or so, before he was hauling her up off her knees and pushing her chest first into dining room table.  The empty ice cream carton went careening onto the floor as he unfastened her pants and pushed them clear down to her ankles.  He spared a moment to test her readiness with one long finger, before plunging into her from behind.

Shepard cried out, gripping the edge of the table for support as he drove into her again and again.  Her inner muscles clenched, immediately putting her right on the edge.  She whimpered, desperate for release.  She was so close.

“Shepard,” he called her name and she bit her lower lip at how gruff and sexy it sounded.

“Don’t stop!” she commanded, a hair’s breadth away from her goal. 

 “Commander,” he said again, his voice sounding surprisingly concerned.  “Are you alright?”

Shepard blinked a few times in confusion before meeting his gaze across the table. He still held her hand in his as the dollop of melted ice cream slowly dripped off her palm.  “Yeah,” she answered a bit too quickly as the delicious daydream cleared from her mind. “I’m good.” 

“You’re sure?” he asked, grabbing a napkin off the table and gently wiping the sticky droplet off her hand.  “You look a little flushed.”

“You know what?” she announced, moving to stand.  She gestured to the half melted carton of ice cream left sitting on the table.  “I don’t think I’m hungry anymore.  You go ahead and finish that.”

“What? Really?”  He looked like a kid given free rein in a candy shop.    

“Absolutely,” she confirmed, starting to walk towards her quarters. “I’ve got something I need to finish in my cabin.”


End file.
